


Together Forever

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Adventure, Birth, Death, F/M, King and Queen, Love, Marriage, Post-movie fanfic, Revenge, Romance, life - Freeform, power, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel and Eugene have their whole lives ahead of them. When someone threatens who they are and the magic that surrounded that... hair... that flower... they must defend their family and the kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net on 12/06/2010, finished on 12/19/2010, posted in 18 chapters - transferring all worthy fanfics to A03/deleting ff.net account.
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
> Do not own anything recognized, especially when it comes to Tangled. OCs are mine tho.

Eugene leaned against the stone wall, looking as unsuspecting as possible as two palace guards walked by. He blended in well apparently: they ignored him, foot in front of foot. He probably shouldn't have been in the East wing where the Queens chamber and Princess Rapunzel's chambers were situated, but he needed to have his dying question answered - and he couldn't ask Rapunzel. Not with their beloved wedding in two hours. He hadn't seen her since late afternoon the day _before_. No use going and looking for her when he knew he wouldn't be allowed.

He should have been somewhere else, as usual, wasting time, but not that day. And not at that moment.

"The pastries need to be ready and the table set." The Queen stepped from her bed chamber, two maids scurrying past her down the hall. It was a very busy day.

The Queen passed and he got in pace beside her. "Your highness."

Her eyebrows rose, but her soft smile turned on, her walk turned graceful. "The East wing?" It was a statement, but a question of why.

He jumped on it, changing the subject with clarity. "She's painted nearly every inch of this castle in the last two years. I know or have heard every scene, every little story, and every little detail. Have you seen the newest addition?" It was near the kitchen, down a small hallway servants mostly traversed. But it was… different.

"Near the Great Hall?" She had seen her daughter's paintings. Every part of the journey of her life was mapped out, and then some.

"Kitchen, actually. I was wondering if you knew anything about it." They stopped as they neared the stairs, headed for the Great Hall. There were so many preparations, so little time. The stairs were already covered in the gold star color of the kingdom, ready for the bride to walk towards her shining husband-to-be. The stairs were magnificent, pieces of grand artwork. Every notch, every little slit was perfected.

"Show it to me," she ordered, knowing that is she didn't at least assess the question her son-to-be pleaded an answer for she'd have to worry about it for the coming week during the honeymoon.

He led her to the hallway off the kitchen, pointing out the newest flourish Rapunzel, his dashing wife-to-be, had created within the confines of the busiest week they had ever experienced. Having a royal wedding did that.

Gold was set as the background, creating a festive feeling. The picture itself was of a smiling baby dressed in blue, brown eyes staring back. What Eugene did not want to confess was that the eyes reminded him of his own. Unfortunately, the baby in blue was being held by a shining mother with green eyes and short, tussled hair. Somewhat a replica of dear Rapunzel herself.

"Anything?" he asked after a drawn out silence, eyes on the beauty. Rapunzel had a knack for painting and she loved it.

The Queen gazed, letting her mind wander before answering. "She is looking towards the future."

"This isn't the past?" He knew everything about Rapunzel. So he should have known this wasn't the past. It was so completely strange as to see something that could be future…

"Both sets of eyes mirror two sets I see every day. I would say that is my happy daughter and her _son_."

Now Eugene was somewhat confused. "Son?" Lost mirrored the look on his face as he glanced at the Queen.

She nodded. "I'd say those brown eyes are somewhat like… _yours_." And she left it at that, swiftly heading for the Great Hall. She had a wedding to command.

He gave it one more look before letting her words ring true. Rapunzel wanted a son… with him. One that mirrored who they were - inside and out.

* * *

The door swung open. She glanced behind her, seeing no one. With a single thought, she set down the hairbrush and whistled. "Pascal, I know that is you."

A few seconds later the green chameleon was on the vanity, a huge grin on his face.

"Excited?" she motioned to the servants preparing the garden for later that evening when the Wedding feast would be served. Cooks had been preparing for days. It seemed the whole kingdom was rejoicing. The long lost princess, returned only two years before, was marrying Eugene Fitzherbert at age twenty. The celebrations had already started on the streets of the kingdom. Now the wedding was actually taking place in only a couple short hours.

Pascal nodded, turning pink in happiness. Her vanity was pink, so it was a fashionable color. Her friend was a cherish-able necessity. He pointed at her dress, eyes large, glowing.

She glanced down, sighing with her smile. It was a simple, white dress that she had sown herself, almost to her mother's fainted heart. They had seamstresses to do such things. But with everything that had happened in the two years since returning to the palace, Rapunzel had learned many things, beyond the three books she had studied from over and over again since she began reading.

She was happy. Content. She was marrying Eugene. Yeah, the celebration seemed large and overbearing, but she was going to live with it. So what if she wanted to be in the forest, surrounded by trees, grass, her parents, animals, Pascal, Maximus, and her dear true love, Eugene, having a simple wedding. She'd been cooped up in a tower for too long. Eighteen years was too long. She was free, and she liked it that way.

The wedding was for the kingdom, for the townspeople. They wanted to celebrate, for their lost princess was home, and they loved her so very much. She knew that it wasn't just for Eugene and her. It was for everyone. And they would happily do what it was they had to do. To know… they would be Queen and King sooner than later.

Pascal sensed her wandering heart and turned back to green, patting her hand that was resting on the wood. She beckoned for him and he scrambled up her arm to her shoulder, resting. He nudged her lovingly, companions until the end. She smiled and hugged him.

"Oh, Pascal! In all but a couple of hours, I'll be married. Doesn't that just sound so grand?" Her smile was bright and joyous. She truly was happy. She wanted to dance and twirl and yes, with her soon-to-be husband, Eugene. _Married… and one day, Queen…_

It would all come soon enough, she very well knew that.


	2. Marriage

The King gently placed the tiara that had been the very one stolen that started the sequence of events leading to her rescue, and return on Rapunzel's brunette-haired head. Rapunzel smiled and kissed her father's cheek, thanking him. Now she was ready. She was a bride. And she was looking forward to the future. The tiara just had to be a reminder of what had brought them all to that moment.

They stood in the hall, her father's eyes filling with tears at seeing his beautiful daughter all grown up. She was intelligent, dignified, and in love. It was her time to shine.

"Oh, Daddy," she whispered, wiping his tears away. She's never been given the chance to call anyone dad, daddy, or father. She loved him so very much for giving her even the breath of life.

"To see you all grown up - I'm so happy," he mustered, straining with the words. He never got to see her physically grow up, but seeing her ready for the future, he was seeing her grow into the woman she needed and was going to be. It was all so much at once.

She patted his arm with love as a guard beckoned the beginning of the ceremony. It was Rapunzel's time.

He offered his arm and she linked up with him, calming her nerves. _What is it people say this is? Butterflies when getting hitched?_

Her white dress billowed out around her as they walked toward the awaiting steps that would lead to the Great Hall. They paused before descending, the doors open, many an individual stuffed in the Great Hall, awaiting the royal wedding of the century.

But her eyes only glanced. They set upon the ultimate goal: A one Flynn Rider. Or well, in these days, Eugene Fitzherbert. _Oh Eugene._

And the moment that she had been waiting for for two whole years came… the rest of her earthly life… It was all in that first step down the stairs.

_Not hard… No, more like grace… graceful…_

* * *

The party lasted into the night. The whole kingdom was awake as the celebration continued.

In the midst of a very busy commotion sat the wedded new Prince and Princess. Marrying a princess did that… They held hands beneath the table, their tummies full. She laid her head on his shoulder, taking in the numerous "congratulations" and "hoorays" being thrown around them. In the middle of the mess, silence seemed to be the best option.

"I noted your new work of art," he started as a volume only she could hear, his eyes connected with the crowd.

"Did you now? What did you think?" She lit up, excited that he had noticed. A smile adorned her face, hoping he had deciphered what she had beautiful drawn on the wall.

"I think… you are looking toward the future." He rested their hands on his thigh, squeezing her hand. Being married had its many advantages… and those few disadvantages. He was no bachelor anymore.

"Hmm," she contemplated, letting his words work through her channels of her brain. She was more knowledgeable now. She was beyond the confines of the tower, the past behind her.

"I'd hoped we'd wait a few years, though…" he whispered, patting her hand. They really didn't need to rush things. Maybe actually secure the Queen and King position first… maybe. He wasn't entirely sure about how mature he really was. Having a family was a little new to him - having his _own_ family was a little hard to digest.

"I love you," she said. They glanced at each other, holding a gaze. She smiled back at him.

"And I love you." They shared a kiss, more than anything in love and together - forever.


	3. Say It

The honeymoon was the joy of their lives - their amazing, married lives. For a whole week they traveled into neighboring kingdoms and into remote towns, trying exquisite food, opening their taste buds, and yes - Rapunzel even got to paint a mural in the town square of Cocha - a remote town in a neighboring kingdom.

It did seem to end too soon though. Their duties back home called to them, and their lives had to move on.

They settled into their new, married lives, letting the months pass in preparation for one day taking the thrown. As needs changed and came up, their roles within and outside the walls of the palace changed, giving them real life experience and a strong background for the hopeful future.

Rapunzel learned from the Queen, shadowing her and helping her mother. Her mother's duties were to see to the poor and needy of the kingdom, helping with fundraising and overseeing the family side of things in the kingdom. They went on weekly trips to the outskirts, helping as they could. It was the Queen's duty to be an advocate for the kingdom. If she must, she went to the King, ready to defend what needed their defense.

It was also Rapzunel's duty as one-day-Queen to honor the fallen soldiers of the King's army. And also to support the widows, to visit the royal army's posts a few times a month, giving encouragement and learning of what new things happened with an army that was prepared to defend the kingdom at a moment's notice.

Eugene, on the flip side of things, took on the job of right-hand man to the King. After all, one day, Eugene would be King. Go from an orphan to a thief to a prince to a King. Without missing a beat. The King had many duties, from tending to the royal army and keeping tabs on the surrounding kingdoms peace or feuds to keeping peace within the walls of the city and the boundaries of the kingdom. There were daily citizen sessions, for law ideas, a few skirmishes, and anything else that came up within a day's time. An audience with the King was a highlight for those that hoped for justice - sometimes a downer for the King and his new son.

Maximus kept great charge of the steeds in the royal army, and also commanding with an iron hoof the army as it was. The King really did not do much with the army, except for weekly reports. Maximus was the best and brightest - even for a horse.

Together, Rapunzel and Eugene learned their duties and gained experience, hoping one day they would and could rule the kingdom with as much love, knowledge, and grace as the current Queen and King.

It was barely seven months into their happy marriage that Rapunzel realized she was… expecting.

"You're WHAT?"

Rapunzel had sat Eugene down on the couch in their private sitting room, gathering the courage to tell him of her joyous surprise. It really had been everything she had dreamed of. Now just to last the few months until the child was born. She had just told Eugene and he was taking it… pretty much to her expectations.

"Eugene, I'm pregnant."

His eyes seemed to widen, his jaw dropping for the second time in the span of five minutes. _Typical Eugene. Unsure about this… or maybe a little too happy_. "We're having a child?"

"Yes, honey, we're having a baby." She smiled and laughed, sitting down in the spot beside him. She took his hand, letting him experience the transition. And everything it meant.

He was still processing it when he wondered if she had told anyone else. "Have you told your parents?" It was a big deal having a grandchild. It was a big deal having a ROYAL grandchild. They were coming up to the time when the King and Queen were debating whether it was time to pass on the crown to their daughter and son-in-law. With Rapunzel expecting… when would it happen?

"Only the nurse knows. We have dinner with them tonight. We'll announce our news then." She didn't want to let him go, didn't want to leave him ever again.

A lot to process. A lot to understand. They talked long into the afternoon, discussing plans and hopeful spots for the baby. A nursery would have to be built, and of course… telling the kingdom.

It was going to be an adventure. A family was being created. They were setting their eyes on the future - and that was the goal as always.


	4. Tell Her

The Queen entered the separate dining room alone, her daughter and son-in-law already sitting side by side, holding hands. A gesture that seemed to be their signature trade mark. She kissed her daughter's forehead and then her son's, happy to have them both there that night.

"Father is feeling a bit ill. Nothing major." She took her seat, her daughter's eyes glowing, even though she did looked somewhat downcast. "I sense a brewing announcement." She just had to state it to find her daughter smiling again.

"We wanted to tell you both, but I guess you will have to tell Father." Rapunzel looked over at Eugene, his face saying it all. _Go for it_. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

The Queen's quiet demeanor seemed to break. "Expecting?"

"I promise that I checked with the nurse. She said it was so. We are going to have a child." She clutched Eugene's hand, drawing him closer to her. There was about to be more excitement in the whole kingdom then ever before. Her return and their wedding could really not, no, never compare. At least, that was what Rapunzel sensed as her mother seemed bright and shining.

"Oh, Rapunzel, that is _amazing_ news! There is so much to be done between now and the birth. A nursery, we must announce it to the kingdom. Not to mention everything else!"

Telling the Queen was joy in and of itself. Telling the kingdom… that would be a whole nother matter…

A few days later, it was so. On Rapunzel's twenty-first birthday, lanterns were not only sent out for the joy of the returned princess, but also for the hopeful coming of a child to the princess and her prince.

Eugene held his wife tight, kissing her forehead lightly as the lanterns floated into the sky. They were on the balcony with the Queen and King, his illness passed. It was a joyful and wonderful time, celebrating Rapunzel's true coming of age, her marriage, and her bountiful bundle coming in the months ahead.

With a grandchild on the way, and the King and Queen not getting any younger, the King was deciding on handing over the kingdom to his daughter and son. He saw them fit and ready for such an endeavor. A date would come soon enough. They were going to let it dwell for a few months longer.


	5. Honey, I'm Here

Seven months later Rapunzel was squeezing her mother's hand, panting, as the physician and the nurse both coaxed the baby within her womb out.

Eugene was in another room, somewhat frantic. He really had no idea what birth was like, and he'd never seen anyone in labor. Now it was all a little too real sitting, or standing, with the King, waiting on news. Twelve hours and counting. It was natural. Birth was a natural thing _. This could seriously give me a heart attack with my nerves_.

Soon there was a shrill cry and a few happy shouts as the baby was finally born into the world. Eugene and the King were at the door, peeking their heads in. The Queen saw them and beckoned, her hand still soothing Rapunzel's.

She looked exhausted and worn, but she wore an amazing smile on her face as Eugene materialized at her side. "We're parents."  
The doctor and nurse were attending to the newborn, wrapping the poor babe in blankets after a few quick vital sign checks and necessary shots. The voice from their child seemed loud and obnoxious, like a boys. The doctor carried the bundle to it's very proud parents, a small, puckered face of a boy revealing.

"A boy," Eugene could only whisper it as the doctor handed the baby to Rapunzel. She rested their newborn son on her chest, glowing with a radiance beyond what she had experienced all her pregnancy. She had longed for the day to hold her child, and to have a boy - her dreams had all but come true!

But the one fact that didn't seem to register with either parent was the boys beautiful, stunning locks of… blond hair.

It would not be until later that night, after the mess of the birthing process had finished and Rapunzel was told to stay in bed, that the world would come full circle.

Eugene was asleep beside her, dozing really. Having a baby knocked them both off their feet. The day had been long. The kingdom rejoiced with the happy parents about the newborn child, a son. There had been shouts heard from beyond the palace gates. Once Rapunzel was off bed rest, the christening of their child and the first viewing would take place. But for then, Rapunzel was content with her boy.

They had discussed names for weeks, even a couple of months, deciding on a girl name and a boy name. The girl name had finally landed on Lyssa and the name of their son would officially become… Flynn. A reminder of their past, and a hopeful future. No islands, and only money that was justifiable. Stealing was beyond wrong. Eugene knew that. A little _too_ well.

Night had fallen and Rapunzel gazed on her sleeping sons golden locks, noting that both her and Eugene were brown. It had only been three years… _only_ …

She started to sing, remembering the tune, the words to a song she sang for over eighteen years to make her long-past blond hair glow...

_Flower, Gleam and Glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

She didn't have to go much further as the words she sang lit up the hair on her son's head. It was a verbal gasp, loud enough that her husband was awake and alert beside her.

The blond hair, the glow as it faded. He almost jumped out of his skin. "What just happened?"

Rapunzel swallowed, holding out her hand to shush him. Flynn was still asleep. "That flower had more power than we think."

Eugene glanced at his son, wondering how they were somehow… cursed, not necessarily blessed… with this hair; this hair that did things that were beyond what they were. And the stark reminder of… of Mother Gothel. "This is not exactly thrilling, I just have to say that right now."

She sighed, holding Flynn close as he slept. She whispered the whole song by memory once more, his hair glowing just like hers had before Eugene managed to cut it in his dying breath. But the flower had more power, _she_ had more power. Eugene was safe, but somewhere in their genes… the magic lived on.

_Flower, Gleam and Glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine..._


	6. Moment in Time

The snicker wasn't audible, but if the palace was on the lookout, they would have found her. _All in good time. My precious flower still blooms within their son. I will make my mark… and maybe a kingdom to rule… All in good time..._

 

* * *

_Maybe it won't curse us. Maybe if we cut it off we won't have to deal with this. Oh, good idea. Cut off all of our son's hair so we don't have to deal with this magic. And risk having a bald son… ugh!_

Every possibility, every known thought, every scenario that could ever be implicated ran through Eugene's mind as he dressed, the day of their son's christening and first viewing at present. Rapunzel had not brought up the subject of their son's blonde hair again since that night two weeks before. Eugene had tried, but it had been a slippery subject neither one of them really wanted to put a hand on. They would have to deal with it soon though. Whether or not the same rules applied to their son as like Rapunzel was still unknown. If they cut it and nothing happened, what would they do? So many different choices…

"Eugene." Her voice seemed to break the walls in his mind. She was one hell of a disarmer. He buttoned the last button, hearing her bare feet hit the soft carpet. He turned, finding his lovely wife walking towards him, Flynn in her arms. There was a big day ahead for all three of them.

"Ready?" He asked, wrapping an arm around his two most valued, precious individuals in the whole world.

Rapunzel smiled, knowing that all would be well. "Of course." She managed to reach behind herself to the dresser and grabbed the crown sitting, waiting for its owner. "But I think you need one thing…" She set the crown on his head, nodding as he scrunched up his nose. He was hoping she hadn't noticed.

She carefully straightened it, letting her fingers drop down his face, brushing his cheek and jaw lovingly. "Only but for the position we stand in." Her own crown was sitting on her brown strands, the same crown Eugene had stolen not very long ago... But ever since her first and last haircut, her hair had stayed the same length, the same look for over three and a half years. A change of scenery would be nice, but bald was not an option. She was fine. She was thankful to have her dear Eugene at her side and a sparkling son to show for everything they could do, future wise.

"The King and Queen are waiting." A messenger was at the door, two soldiers for the escort behind him out in the hall. There was no going back. The moment of truth.

He kissed her forehead and they walked for the door, Rapunzel holding their son close, Flynn's eyes wide. Eugene followed them through the entrance, their escort leading them to the chapel. Time for a celebration. They were parents, and they were more in love then anything.

The christening was short, officially announcing Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene's son into the world with the name Flynn. After a few quick minutes, it was time for the first viewing.

Just like for Rapunzel and her birth, a lantern was placed to be sent into the sky, proclaiming the new royal son.

Behind the double doors that led to the same balcony as used numerous times in the past twenty-one years, Eugene held his son in his arms, Rapunzel sitting off her feet for a few seconds before the rest of the momentous moment could proceed.

"Ready to see the world, huh, Flynn?" Eugene rocked Flynn, waiting. The time of their lives. A son, a kingdom. Things were about to speed up.

The Queen walked up with her husband on her arm, her smile golden. Having a grandchild made for some peaceful moments. "I hope the excitement lasts."

"Your majesties," a servant walked up, bowing.

Rapunzel stood, walking to her husband's side. Time to show the kingdom the next heir to the kingdom - after Rapunzel and Eugene, naturally.

The doors opened, the world outside _not_ quiet. The citizens were excited, happy, _thrilled_ to know that ever since the last royal birth of Rapunzel, the tradition still continued. That happiness could still be attained. Rapunzel and Eugene walked out to the railing, smiling. The crowd down below, in the streets, and on the castle grounds seemed overly joyous. The Queen and King walked up beside them, waving.

Rapunzel hugged her husband. "Ain't this a day?" she whispered.

"Wouldn't have missed this for my old job," he muttered, kissing her forehead and showing to the kingdom the son that was brought into their family.


	7. Of All the Kingdoms

The King had been debating when to hand of the throne to his daughter and son-in-law. It all was a matter of perspective and time. Having a son changed that perspective. If Rapunzel and Eugene were ready for a son, to care for someone else with all their heart, then maybe the kingdom was right for them. He and his wife, the beautiful, amazing Queen, were not getting younger and it was harder to assess every little problem in the land.

But before he could announce his replacement to his family, he grew ill. His wife was by his side twenty-four seven, trying to will him back to health. Even Rapunzel was frantic from afar, tending to her son, but worrying about the father she hardly knew. Eugene had to step in as temporary advisor to the kingdom, attending to the King's duties.

Unfortunately, the King never got past the illness that plagued him. The Queen watched him fall, and just a few days before Flynn turned age five months, the King passed away.

Every duty rested solely on the Queen, and she knew that, now, in her fragile state, she wouldn't be able to handle everything that was required of her. So without hesitance, she announced to the kingdom that she was handing powers to Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene.

Two days after the announcement, and after MUCH preparation and hasty creation, the coronation ceremony took place. It was also Flynn's five month birthday.

It was customary at a coronation of the next ruling pair to be handed down the previous duties and crowns by the preceding pair, upon renouncing of the throne or death, at a public ceremony within the palace. At noon that day, Flynn was in the hands of the nurse in the back row as his mother and father, Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene, walked down the aisle together, toward a bigger and much larger future such a short amount of time.

The Queen still mourned the loss of her dear husband, after many years married and many ruling the kingdom, but she had her sole and final duty to put her beloved daughter and husband on the throne. She watched as they approached. A lot had gone into this one moment in time. They were ready for this.

There really had to be no words as they both took the seats laid out for them, their soon-to-be King and Queen symbols.

"Do you, Princess Rapunzel, agree to abide by and uphold the laws of this kingdom?" They had gone over the questions, the simple statements that would be asked that day. Not only was it royal blood material, but a destiny and an agreement to stick to the laws, to keep true to the kingdom, and be the best ruler there can be.

Rapunzel knew where her heart stood. And being in this position, she knew it was the right thing. "I do."

"Do you agree to help the citizens of this land, no matter the worry or threat?"

"I do."

"Do you agree to govern with grace, pose, and love?"

She knew that answer. "I do."

Her mother, the Queen, slowly took off the simple crown given to her at her birth, symbolizing that she was no longer a princess in form and name. One servant came and took the crown while another servant holding the crown that had been on the Queen's own head just that morning came forward; holding the pillow as she carefully picked it up and placed it on her daughter's head.

She walked to Eugene, ready to ask him the same questions.

"Do you, Prince Eugene, agree to abide by and uphold the laws of this kingdom?"

He struggled with the implications. But he was an adult. He had a family. He was definitely mature enough to take on the duties of King. He was not Flynn Ryder anymore. He was not a thief. Or a scoundrel. "I do."

"Do you agree to help the citizens of this land, no matter the worry or threat?"

"I do."

"And do you agree to govern with strength, nobility, sensibility, and love?"

He was a guy, so it was understandable. "I do."

She repeated what she did with Rapunzel, taking off his crown and replacing it with the late King's beloved crown, her tears somewhat visible in the light.

Rapunzel knew what was next, and she was finding it a bit overwhelming. She was Queen. The people staring back at her and Eugene, the commoners, were her people now. They were her kingdom, her world. And she had every duty and cell in her body to protect them, have justice for them, and be someone meaningful to them. She wasn't sure how this was going to go. She… she was doubting she was ready.

Eugene was thinking about the same thing. He was _King_ of a kingdom. And when he had been Flynn Ryder, he had had no desire to even take over a kingdom. He wanted a castle, but that wasn't a kingdom. That was just rich and fancy and well kept. Now he had gained a whole kingdom, full of people like himself, for which he had to take care of.

"My belated commoners, I give you your new Queen and King. Queen Rapunzel," her mother held out a hand, helping Rapunzel stand up. "And King Eugene." She did the same with Eugene and stepped aside. These were the new rulers of the kingdom. Queen and King.

The whole room exploded in applause and whistles. There had been a beloved Queen and King before them; they were sure they were safe in the hands of Rapunzel and Eugene - the townspeople had no doubts.


	8. Darkness Descends

The years passed blissfully. Rapunzel and Eugene served and guided their kingdom with everything the preceding King and Queen had, warding off wars, caring for their citizens, and yes, even bestowing grace and love. When a fault did come, things were fixed. When tension rose, someone, whether Queen Rapunzel, or even her trusty King Eugene, would find a way to calm the situation and carry on. It was a well-lived moment in time…

Flynn's fifth birthday came as expected as could. Just another day… or maybe not just another day.

Eugene was up early, as normal, leaving his sleeping beauty to rest longer as he got himself mentally ready for the day. Flynn was already stacking his ABC's in his room. He had been a very active four year old. He was another year older…

"Hey, buddy," Eugene entered his son's room, kneeling by him as he knocked over a stack.

"Daddy, I'm five today." Flynn's brown eyes looked over at him, just glowing. Definitely another year older.

"I know."

"Can I see my crown?"

Eugene smiled. Just like Rapunzel and her eighteen year hiatus from the kingdom, Flynn was given a crown. It was, in fact, Eugene's crown before becoming the King. Flynn's head was a little small yet and he was young. He would be ready for it and his duties when the time did come. That time was not _now_.

"Sure, Flynn." He stood up, picking Flynn up in his arms and carrying him to the pedestal that held Flynn's crown. He let Flynn, with his thankfully clean hands, gently handle the crown.

Flynn put it on his head, where it slipped past his eyes and caught on his nose. He was close to fitting it. _Close_.

"Stay in here and play, okay? Momma will come get you when we are ready to go into town."

Flynn nodded and Eugene set him on the floor. He raced back to his blocks, the crown still blocking most of his vision. It could have made for some laughing matter. It did create a smile, however.

Eugene stepped back into the master bedroom, his wife still sound asleep. He hated to wake her. And he wasn't going to - not yet, at least. His mind traveled and he decided it was probably best to step out into the warming sun. The doors opened and closed silently.

The sun was just coming up. The city was just waking up as Eugene looked over the railing, seeing the town in its fullness. It was a quiet morning. It would get louder, more enjoyable, and more fulfilling in the hours to come. Vendors, Bakers, Street performers. It was Flynn's birthday. It would certainly create excitement in the square that day.

Minutes passed as he took n the sights, sounds, smells and fresh air. This was _his_ life. And somehow, he didn't want it to end.

"Euge-" Rapunzel's scream was vivid, terrifying, and sent chills down his spin. He had never heard it before. The cut off made him cringe. He whirled around, advancing for the closed doors. A frying pan had been conveniently placed just to the left of the doors. He grabbed it and he swung the doors open.

An ugly version, old and tattered, but somehow alive since turning into dust, Mother Gothel, as so famously called, had Rapunzel in her clutches. Rapunzel had been gagged, and tied, powerless. But it was more beyond Rapunzel that frightened Eugene to his core. Flynn sat at her feet, hands tied also, but he seemed less frightened then Rapunzel. _This could be a problem…_

"Say good-bye, lover boy."

Eugene didn't even get time to react before everything faded to instant black…


	9. Changes

The headache was horrid. He wasn't dead. _Oh thank God. I thought I was a goner_.

He sat up, holding his stomach. Mother Gothel had done something…. _Where did she get the magic? What is going on?_ He noted his surroundings. He was just outside the wall of the city. He didn't want to know how he had ended up outside the palace.

He grappled to his feet, worried about Rapunzel, about Flynn. That evil witch had abused Rapunzel long enough. How she came back, he didn't know…

The walk back to the palace seemed long. He also seemed to be starkly ignored _. King of this place, and it being Flynn's birthday… what is going on?_ He would repeat it frequently.

But the gates weren't going to open for him.

"Open up," Eugene ordered the soldiers standing guard. "I have to find the Queen."

The soldiers scoffed. "Got an audience with the Queen, boy?"

Eugene wondered if this was really happening. "Do you not recognize me?" No one seemed to recognize him. _Oh boy…_

"Some peasant looking for a handout. Move on," the soldier to his right said, pointing his spear at Eugene. Eugene took two steps backwards, realizing that there had been a time change.

He decided another tactic. "I'm the Queen's husband. Eugene. Does that ring a bell?"

There were laughs all around. The soldier on the left spat on the ground at his feet. "Husband? Bahaha! The Queen isn't married. Never has been."

His heart seemed to sink into despair. No one recognized him, the soldiers were taunting him, and he couldn't rightly pull power on them without his crown. _My crown_! He knew what he needed to get. He needed to get in and get his crown. Then they would know who he is. The trouble is… no King? Rapunzel hadn't been Queen before him at all. They had become rulers together.

Eugene turned away, about to leave before a thought his him. "How long has the Queen been ruling?"

Both soldiers thought about it before one laughed and the guy on the left said, "About five years. Her son turns five today."

 _Flynn! Her son? That is MY son!_ Eugene nodded. "She's never been married though?"

"He was adopted," was the hasty reply as they both glared, shoving the commoner aside. He was unimportant to them.

_Fine. I want my son and my wife back. Time to do this._


	10. Terrified

The fog was hard to come up out of. She struggled to sit up. Chains on her wrists. Head spinning. She's immovable - she's a rock. And her first instant thought is her precious son. _No, not Flynn_.

"Oh, my darling, I was worried sick!" The voice is like fingernails on the chalkboard. She wants to scream. To leave. To run as fast and as far as she can. But the weight of the chains, of the powerless force, and the blinding light combined with the headache stopped her. She didn't even try to utter a word.

"Well, know that you are up, I suppose I better bring to your attention a _little_ someone…" Her words slice through Rapunzel's heart as she sees her son through blurred eyes. He's restrained and at Gothel's side, quiet and a little confused. _Oh my boy. Oh my son. This isn't happening. Not to you, not to us…_

"Touch him and you die," Rapunzel managed to spit out, tired, worn, and terrified.

Her laugh echoes throughout the small room. It is too familiar _. My bedroom…_

"Well, then, _try_ ," Gothel taunts, running a finger down Flynn's cheek. It is too much. Rapunzel can't handle this.

"What do you want?"

Gothel scoffed and rolled her eyes. _At least no mumbling_. "Fine. I want his hair, and you know why."

Rapunzel swallowed. In all the five years Flynn had been alive, Eugene and herself had not told a soul about Flynn's magical properties. Granted, they had pretty much _forgotten_ the detail, and yes, even ignored it. But somehow Gothel knew… The odd thing about Flynn was that his hair stayed blonde when he got a haircut. It had never hit her until now that there was something more special to Flynn than even she had been. The flower, its magic, was stronger. And Rapunzel wondered if that had to do with Eugene and that night all those years ago…

"And with that, I think it is time we left," Gothel sneered, taking Flynn by the arm and heading for the door. The tower was so familiar… so remarkably clear in her mind. Rapunzel didn't want to know how Gothel had come back. But now she was taking off with her son.

"Please don't do this. I love him." She hoped she could convince her old mother - her never mother. It was her son. _Her_ son, not someone else's or even hers. It was _Rapunzel's_ son.

She stopped in her tracks, thoughts pouring in. But as she turned, her hand still on Flynn's arm, the melodious song Rapunzel knew still to that day came singing.

_Flower, Gleam and Glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine..._

Flynn's hair shined and in the spark of the moment, Rapunzel not only watched Gothel turn younger, but she changed form… completely.

Her brunette hair was the exact cut, the exact look of Rapunzel's. Just like how Eugene had cut it just below the steps in the tower she was chained in - once again. Her smile mirrored her own… and Rapunzel saw a mirror image of herself. It was horrible, devastating. Shocking.

"Wha-a-at did you just do?"

"Oh me?" Her voice had even changed to sound exactly like Rapunzel's. _This magic is wrong… so very wrong_. "I'm just going to play you for a little while. You know, rule my own kingdom. I have a son, you know?"

Rapunzel choked, watching as Gothel-turned-Rapunzel picked Flynn up in her arms, laughing and heading down the stairs. She finally screamed, one last plea. "You can't do this!"

Silence. She wasn't sure she was alone, not totally.

"Bid farewell, dear. I love you. And also… I'm off to catch a wanted _thief_."

And then it was all silent, officially. Only but her tears as she realized Eugene was in mortal danger. And she was chained, with no savior, no nearby help, and a look-a-like Gothel about to take over Corona. _NO! EUGENE!_


	11. Dominance

_Might have to call myself Flynnigan Rider again just because of this_. He had somehow gotten himself into the Royal bedroom, the room he had, yes, slept in just that morning. He was pretty sure of it. He even found Rapunzel's nightgown sitting on the chair where she had placed it earlier that morning.

Before he decided to find proof of _his_ son's existence, he picked up the nightgown, smelling it. He didn't know what had happened to his wife or his son, but if it was anything beyond what he was thinking, he would find them; he would get them back, and if so be, he would die trying till the very end. Gothel was not winning this round. She hadn't last time - she didn't deserve it now.

The familiar smell of lavender and precious flowers filled his senses. _Oh, God, find us a path home from this madness…_

He sighed, letting his eyes travel to the door that led to his son's bedroom. _The crown!_ It would be proof that he lived there, that it has been HIS, that he knew the facts, and that Rapunzel was married. He slipped into Flynn's room, the crown that had been his sitting on the floor. Dropped when Gothel had taken off with him. _Yes_.

He picked it up, feeling it. It had been his when he was Prince. But he was King now - a higher and greater honor. This would prove that Flynn was his son - that everything was as he said it was.

* * *

Look-a-like Rapunzel strolled down the cobblestone street, many commoners greeting her with a wave, a smile, a shout. She was polite enough to smile and acknowledged them, but with Flynn holding tight to her hand and her persistence, she kept walking, straight up to the palace guards at the gate. They bowed and let her in. She walked, smiling, her mind reeling. _I've done it. I have conquered this kingdom. It is mine! ALL MINE!_ She wanted to giggle and laugh to herself. She was one skillful and clever woman, that she was!

But she knew that she needed to find that Flynn Rider. He would pay for his insolence.

She wandered into the castle and up to the royal bedroom, still feeling proud of herself. She waltzed right in, enjoying the moment. Flynn escaped her hand and raced for his bedroom. She let him, happy with herself. She also knew there was no other entrance to Flynn's bedroom.

"Daddy!" the little boy called, his face all alight as he peered into his bedroom.

Gothel gasped, realizing that Flynn still remembered who his father was. This was not a good sign.

"Flynn?" Eugene's voice was clear, overcome with joy.

She took her steps carefully toward the door, trying to figure out what the reaction would be. She needed to get him good and _framed_.

Flynn ran into his father's arms, squealing with happiness. Eugene wanted to cry, happy to see his son. And that his son _remembered_ him. "Oh Flynn."

But the happiness was cut short. A shrill scream echoed from the next room. Eugene was on his feet in a second, Flynn left on the floor. The crown was still clutched in his hand. Eugene didn't seem to notice.

Rapunzel was pointing at the door, Flynn's bedroom door, horror written all over her face. Eugene saw Rapunzel and his eyes seemed to light up even further. _My wife!_ "Rapunzel!"

Three soldiers entered the room at the same time, and the only thing they saw was Queen Rapunzel pointing at the trespasser, his hand holding Prince Flynn's crown. _Oh, sweet revenge._

Eugene was on his knees in an instant it all seemed, his mind clouding. _What is going on? Rapunzel?_

"He stole my son's crown! He also trespassed!" she screamed, terror and fright in her voice. "Flynn, Flynn honey, come here," she called, beckoning the boy from his room past the group of soldiers and Eugene. But Flynn knew who his father was. It was Eugene. It sadly didn't stop him from running to the look-a-like Rapunzel… he couldn't discern real mom from fake mom.

"Trespasser! Thief!" The soldiers had Eugene in manacles soon after. And one soldier dared to ask the Queen what to do with him.

"You highness. Your punishment?"

Eugene gulped. He struggled, staring at his wife. She didn't seem to remember him. No one remembered him. It was all a trick, a mirage. Someone had to know him. _Someone!_ Other than his five-year old son… _Flynn, my son, my precious son. What happened, my love?_ "Please," he begged. "Rapunzel, its Eugene. Your _husband_." He tried to pull the card, but Rapunzel's face got this disgusted look, like he was nothing but dirt to her fine dresses.

Gothel hadn't really figured how to get rid of him. But as she looked out the open door and out a window, past to the prison, in the distance were the gallows… and she knew how to rid of Flynn Rider, this Eugene, once and for all. She faced the culprit, defiant.

"Immediate execution by hanging."

Eugene's face fell barely a second later. She didn't remember him. And she was _cruel_. "No, no, please, spare me!" The soldiers had already started dragging him toward the door, closer to the gallows that he had seen eight years before, before he'd been given a second chance. If Rapunzel didn't remember him like everyone else, he doubted he was going to be given that third chance.

She turned her back on him as they left, the deed to be carried out.

"RAPUNZEL!" His cry made her laugh. But only on the inside. She picked up Flynn, his crown on the bed. She picked it up, placing it on his head. He giggled. He was too little, too naïve to understand what just happened _. The kingdom is officially… all mine_.


	12. Help Me

Aaron of Cocha of Petri, a neighboring kingdom to Corona, had been wandering the neighboring kingdoms, looking for something in life. He had searched every nook and cranny of many of the kingdoms, just wandering, just looking. But on that day, a day he did not know was Prince Flynn of Corona's fifth birthday… he stumbled upon a tower.

He called up to the top, wondering if someone inhabited the tower. Nothing stirred, no answer. He shrugged and decided he would climb it. Night was falling and he needed a place to sleep. Maybe there would be food.

Arrows, his trade of hunting, were helpful as he climbed. He reached the window, pulling himself inside the dark, dank living space. He stood up, staring at the mess. A broken mirror, glass, chains, and curtains. Someone had lived there before. Just not anymore.

He saw the stairs leading to a closed door and he got curious. He climbed them, careful to be quiet. Was he suspecting someone? No, not really… it just seemed like an off-handed place. His hand touched the knob and he breathed out.

* * *

Rapunzel shifted in the chains, restless. Her worry had turned to anger back to worry back to aimless hope. Flynn was gone, Eugene was in danger, Gothel had imprisoned her… everything was going horribly wrong. _This was supposed to be Happily Ever After. Yet, she's come back… bent on taking the kingdom, and destroying my ties to Eugene… oh Eugene._

She wanted to weep, but she didn't have the strength. She was cold, hungry, tired, and just worn out. She dozed instead, leaning against the bed that had once been hers.

The door knob creaked and she jumped, letting out a yelp. The door flew open and a young man ran in, eyes alarmed.

It was a simultaneously scream. "AH!"

"Who are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

Rapunzel stared, wondering if she had just found her savior. "Please, help me, I'm the Queen of Corona, and am being held against my will."

Aaron stopped, hearing the word Corona and knew she was speaking the truth. "What is going on?"

"Long story short, I'm being held captive. Please, take me back to the kingdom of Corona. I must reclaim my thrown. My husband is-"

Aaron stopped her. "I know much about the Queen of Corona. She has no King to rule with her."

Rapunzel gulped. "She doesn't?"

"She has a son, a boy named Flynn."

"Yes, and he's five. He is _my_ son. What can I do to convince you? I have a husband, I promise. I don't know what has happened. Trickery, magic, something."

He let his eyes wander around, taking in the sight of the room. A bedroom, but painted from floor to ceiling with pictures - a night sky, lanterns, suns…

"I painted all of this," she whispered, giving it a long look herself. For the eighteen years she had been held captive by Mother Gothel, she had taken refuge in her paints, giving her world color, painting like crazy. They were wonderful pictures… beautiful and stunning. She had painted most of the palace in her two years before getting married to Eugene. It was remarkable how things had transformed…

Aaron gazed at the one who called herself Queen and knew instantly she was telling the truth. He did not remember a King, but if she said it was so, she said it was so. "Okay, your majesty, I will take you to your kingdom."

He released her from the bounds, loosening and throwing off the chains.

"Thank you," she said, curtsying before him once she got to her feet.

He bowed. "Never a problem, your highness."

Rapunzel looked once more around the room and got back to focusing on the problem at hand. The worry had come back. Something was going to happen to Eugene - and to Flynn. "Please, we must go. I believe my Eugene is in terrible danger."


	13. Scream Her Name

Eugene didn't want to die. He didn't need to know that empty feeling again. He'd clinically died once before. He didn't want to die again… But even with all the strength he'd been given in his life, with every push and tug, the stairs loomed closer, the gallows another step closer.

He gulped as one soldier started up the stairs, his shoulder being pulled as another guard behind him held his manacles and pushed him up the stairs. He walked, but it was as unwillingly as he could get. The top was the most frightening step he made, every nerve passage going off in his brain as the noose came within eye level. _No, no, please, I can't die. I did nothing wrong. Why is Rapunzel doing this? No, no, no…_

The first guard looped the noose over his head, the second one stepped over to the lever. He was a goner.

He felt his breath caught, but he wasn't giving up. He screamed louder her name. "RAPUNZEL!" He'd called out to her the whole fight to his death, his cries echoing off the walls of the palace. He was ignored, pushed, prodded, led to the slaughter.

Eugene's pulse quickened. This was it. It was about to be all over. He glanced around nervously. _Make me a stone, oh please... not this... not now._

Hands that went slack minutes later, eyes unseen… nothing more than a thief…

* * *

She watched as he swung, his match met. Stabbing him had not been enough apparently. So the gallows it was.

She had closed the door to the master bedroom, not wishing Flynn to see the death of dear daddy. Not that Flynn understood. But with only Rapzunel, Flynn, the late Eugene, and herself the only keepers of the knowledge that things were not as they were… well, it made it better to keep Flynn safe from the harm Eugene could have inflicted.

She had closely watched as they dragged him up the stairs, his panic increasing with each step, each moment. When the noose had finally encircled his neck, he'd screamed Rapunzel's name. And she knew then that he did not know _at all_ that she was not Rapunzel… that he was but a pawn. And he was a goner.

_Good-bye, you revolting Flynnigan Rider… Hello Kingdom of Corona._


	14. Twins

The walk from the tower to the main city in Corona was a long one. Over a day's walk. With Aaron at her side, Rapunzel had nothing to fear. But because Rapunzel knew that Gothel was transformed, she stayed hidden behind a cloak Aaron had let her borrowed.

They talked as they walked, keeping it simple, but friendly. Aaron was not a bad man. He was nice enough. Nothing like Eugene, but amazing none the less.

Aaron got to know more about this mysterious Rapunzel from the tower, who was Queen of Corona. She was very sweet, very compelling… strong willed and beautiful. A woman of beauty, grace, love. Everything a Queen needed to and should be.

The walk to the main city was uneventful. It was once inside the city that got things going.

It was the next day, and Rapunzel could already tell things had changed. Things were quieter, more serene. But it was frightening. Gothel was going to kill the good kingdom of Corona with everything she had. And Rapunzel had to stop her.

Aaron had walked through the city once a few days before, but he even sensed the change. It all seemed very… off.

"R, why can't you reveal yourself?" Aaron had stopped beside a tree, leaning against it. The air was warm, almost somewhat unbreathable. R was Rapunzel's nickname she had requested, seeing as she really couldn't walk around town with the name Rapunzel if the Queen had it too. She didn't need unwanted attention.

Rapunzel had not told Aaron about the impersonator… but now she must. "Aaron, I need your help."

He looked at her strange, wondering what else she needed.

"A witch, someone named Gothel, the one who has taken my dear son Flynn, has used her magic and somehow my son's hair to transform into… into me. She has hijacked the kingdom. She looks and sounds just like me. We must take her out. We must destroy her. If we let her reign, she will wreak havoc. If anyone sees me, they will wonder why there are two Rapunzel's, a possibility, of course… I can't let that happen until she is gone. Will you help me?"

Aaron had heard of her dear son Flynn, of her husband, Eugene, and her past… but this one, was new. And he knew that he must help out. She needed him. She needed a hand. "Yes, R, I will help you."

She smiled. They were going to save Eugene, find Flynn, take him from Gothel, and destroy her once and for all _. Which I thought had happened last time… dust to dust, ashes to ashes._

But as Rapunzel and Aaron walked on down the street, a sneaky guard ran for the palace. He had heard the entire conversation, and a traitor to the Queen _must be stopped_ … at all costs.

* * *

Gothel was curled up, asleep, next to Flynn, in the large master bed when a hasty knock awoke her from her slumber. She groaned, wishing for once that no one would bother her. _Duty calls as Queen..._ She smiled, and called in the messenger.

A guard ran in, a little out of breath. "Traitor within your kingdom, your highness."

The first thing Gothel-turned-Rapunzel had done with her royal guard was have them on alert for a girl just like her - or even secretive. If they spotted her at all, and anyone with her, she was to be brought to her. Gothel had seen two just that night, but neither was suspicious. Gothel was only worried Rapunzel would find a way out. But she doubted she would get out of that tower, hidden from the world. Gothel had hidden Rapunzel away for a reason. Taking her back to that tower had been her best choice in this situation.

So with this news, Gothel wasn't terribly thrilled or worried. "Is she in your grasps?"

"I have sent three other guards to get her and her companion, your highness. They will be up shortly."

Gothel's eyes narrowed. Maybe she HAD escaped. "As soon as possible, please. I don't want to disturb Flynn."

The guard nodded and left, watching for the pair that would be in the grasps of the three other guards.

Gothel settled back into bed, her mind buzzing with the possibility Rapunzel had really gotten out…


	15. Trouble

Rapunzel and Aaron were almost to the palace gates when three guards stopped them.

"Yes?" Aaron asked, stepping in front of Rapunzel to shield her from any harm that might take place. It seemed that the more that times past, the more Aaron had the honor to guard the friend he was making.

"You two have been commanded by the Queen to have an audience with her. Right now."

Aaron was a little confused. "I don't think the Queen knows who we are. Why would she command an audience with us?"

"No questions. You both are coming with us." They overpowered the two commoners and took them to see Queen Rapunzel. What Rapunzel knew was about to happen was not going to work out. If her hood slipped and she was revealed… She would surely die. And she needed to find Flynn, to find Eugene. Things weren't looking up.

_If she knows I'm here… Please, no._


	16. Finally Truth

The door opened after Gothel, Rapunzel's sweet voice, called for them to enter. The guards pushed Rapunzel and Aaron into the room, standing at the door, waiting on any directions from the Queen.

Rapunzel pulled her hood closer. This was not happening. Not at all. Oh, Flynn, you are all right! Her son was asleep on the bed, comfy and happy looking. Having a look-a-like mom didn't help matters.

Gothel, or Rapunzel, got up off the bed, yawning. "Awe, the perpetrators I have been searching for. And who are you?" She stepped up to Aaron, giving him a glance over. She just smiled, wondering curiously as to who the hunk was.

"Aaron of Cocha, your majesty." He was formal, but he knew that this was not Rapunzel, but Gothel. He would be courteous, anyway. She was pretty - for she was Rapunzel in form - but he knew that her heart was evil, that magic actually was involved, and that there needed to be an end. Ms. Rapunzel, the one standing beside him, was very convincing… very.

"Hmm…" She shrugged. She took a few steps to her right, stopping before the cloaked individual. "And you are?"

Rapunzel shivered. She was about to be found out. She couldn't speak. But it was no use. Gothel pulled the hood off and gasped, shocked as she took a step back.

"No."

The guards in the room gasped themselves, unknown that the girl under the hood looked EXACTLY like the Queen standing before them.

"You three, out, now!" Shrieked the Queen, waving away the guards. They trembled, obeying. The door closed and Gothel threw a punch.

Rapunzel didn't have time to block it. It came, hitting her in the chest. Aaron held out a hand, pushing Gothel away as Rapunzel tumbled to the floor. She groaned. She was not normally hit.

"You insolate little-"

Aaron grabbed Gothel, holding her close, a hand over her mouth. She struggled. "I know who you are, what you have done, and what you can do. I wouldn't struggle. You have taken the Queen's rightful throne, kidnapped her son, and threatened her husband. This is your end, Gothel."

She screamed with all her might, managing to get past Aaron's forced hand. The guards heard and were inside the room in a second.

Rapunzel was in the arms of two soldiers within seconds. The other two pried Aaron from Gothel, sneers all around.

Gothel dusted herself off, eyeing Aaron. "You'll pay for this insolence. I want him in the dungeon. She can stay."

The guards grunted and pulled Aaron along on the long walk to the dungeon. Rapunzel watched helplessly as her safeguard and help left unwillingly. He winked though, hoping he could escape the two stupid individuals thinking they could take him down and out. Not if I can help it.

The door closed and Gothel shooed the two guards out. Rapunzel rubbed her arms, hating the pull of captivity. She'd felt it too many times now. This needed to end.

"You have left me with very few options now," Gothel said, pacing.

"Where is Eugene?"

Gothel smirked. "You mean Flynn Rider, savior and worshipper of the ground and castle you lived in? I sent him to the gallows. He became a thief once again by trying to steal my son's crown. I told you he was someone not to be trusted."

Rapunzel felt the whole world spin. No, no… my husband… he's dead. "No," she whispered, feeling everything just blur. She tumbled to the ground, gasping for air. She couldn't function.

Mother Gothel's laugh slipped past her senses, chilling her to the bone. Nothing is right in the world anymore…

"Seeing as no one knew who he was, I find it fitting to have taken care of him. Now with you…"

Rapunzel focused, pushing past the horrible pain she was experiencing. She had to end this, she needed to for the sake of her sleeping son, the deep sleeper who needed a savior. It would be her. Here she went. "What have you done to this place? What have you done to us?" She hissed it, not caring. She pulled herself up, standing on her own two feet. Her eyes glared, so much that fire could turn to ice… and bones to dust.

Gothel leaned against the bed, like a stone. "I cast a spell on the whole world. Dark magic. You'd be amazed what you can find in the life after this one. Everyone past the fifty feet line that was around me when I casted the spell was affected. Flynn, your Eugene, yourself, and my own mind were unaffected. It created a nice environment to trap you and your King." She sneered, happy with herself otherwise.

Rapunzel tried to understand. But it was a lost art. "How did you know about Flynn's hair?"

Laughter again. Rapunzel cringed. Her own voice used against her. "Silly girl. I have known about it for years. I needed an age for gullible Flynn to believe me… even though I find it so very nice that he will forever hold the magical properties he possesses. For when cut, it does not go away, unlike your own." Gothel's eyes were on Rapunzel's shorn locks, the same look since all those years ago. Her hair had never grown again. Flynn's grew and got a haircut, but he still could use the powers the song gave.

Rapunzel grappled now with the fact of that. She hadn't really thought about it the past five years. No one, not even Eugene, had really brought up the fact. But as she saw the clues, she realized that the sun's power within that flower was deep within her, deep within Eugene. And that echoed in their remarkable son, Flynn. He experienced that double power. If I have that power deep within me, I can beat her. I can reverse this spell, destroy her, and save Eugene.

"But how did you transform into me?" Rapunzel had more clues to decipher. She had to understand it all.

Gothel sighed. "Your hair may have been able to heal, and only heal and glow, but when I was on the other side, I learned that it could do much more. And since Flynn has the same magic, he has those qualities. It's magic, dear one."

Dear one sent chills through her bones. It was frightening. She was no longer little, she was no longer under Gothel's rule, and she was old enough to fend for herself. She had her own son to attend to. It made her mad. But if Flynn's hair could do much more… it scared her to know that truth.

"It all makes sense now, even though terrifying… But I just have to know: why are you doing this?" Rapunzel was going to fight until the end. She would gather what information she could, and then walk forward. An idea formed in her head. If Flynn's hair could do so much more, then the power within herself and within Flynn could take out Gothel forever. All over, never mother.

Gothel contemplated, glancing around the room as she did. "Not sure."

And Rapunzel acted.

She ran to her son, picking him up in her arms. And the words of the song flowed from her mouth.

Flower, Gleam and Glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design

Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine

What once was mine...

And then she cried it. "Deep within me, I have held this power. Destroy the one who is bent on destroying me!" It was all she got out before Mother Gothel plowed into her, knocking all three of them down onto the floor.

But as Rapunzel spoke the words, Gothel turned back into Gothel, her transformation gone. And then a shrill scream happened as Gothel's body turned back into the dust and ashes they should have stayed as.

Flynn had awoke when his mother had grabbed him, his silence an amazement. Then he started to cry as ashes and dust covered them both as they lie on the ground.

The door swung open and instead of guards as suspected, it was Aaron. He was on his knees at her side instantaneously, putting a hand on her arm. "Rapunzel?" He couldn't be sure.

"It's me. She's gone. To dust," she whispered, sitting up with her crying son in her arms still. She held him close, loving him, cherishing him. Never wanting to let him go. She remembered that her husband was dead - and the only way to change that was the power deep within her. And with a little help from Flynn.

"I got free. We need to change back to the way things were, Rapunzel. The world cannot live like this." He was suggesting they go back to how it was, to before Gothel turned the minds of every soul into fakes. She hoped it wouldn't mean a possibility of Gothel coming back, but she was pretty sure Gothel was gone - for good.

Rapunzel nodded though, agreeing. But she wasn't sure if her husband would be alive when they went back. "I need your help though first."

Aaron nodded. "Yes?"

She gulped. "She put Eugene to death. Can you go to the prison and see where his body lies?"

He got up, bowing, vowing to do as she asked. He was gone, on the search for her husband.

The tears were strong as she stood with Flynn, in the middle of a wrecked bedroom, a horror story open on her lap, and a grief too strong she might not bare it. _No, my sweet, dear Eugene… I have to get you back. This story can't end here._


	17. Hopeful Wish

Aaron knocked. The few stares along the way presented little challenge. Order of the Queen.

At the prison, the guard had scoffed when he'd asked for the body of Flynn Rider. But it wasn't a laughing matter, but a serious one. The guard relented and led him to an end cell on a row past the living. There were no living souls down this hallway.

Rapunzel set her son on the floor and got up to answer the door. She was _hoping_ for a miracle - but she wasn't sure. When she opened the door, her worst fears were confirmed.

In Aaron's arms was the lifeless body of her nonexistent husband, Eugene. She gulped, ushering Aaron in.

Flynn looked confused. "Daddy?"

Rapunzel picked up her son, holding him close. "I need your help. Will you help me, Flynn?"

Flynn nodded as he looked past his momma, watching as Aaron set Eugene on the bed.

Rapunzel hugged him, whispering a plea to herself. This _had_ to work.

Aaron became a nonexistent statue as he moved aside for Rapunzel and her son. She knelt at the bedside, taking her husband's hand. She was scared this wouldn't work. But she needed him back.

"Flynn, do you want to learn a new song?" All of Flynn's few short years Rapunzel had sang to him, teaching him words and songs, letting him know that music was important in lHe embraced it wholeheartedly. But Rapunzel had never taught him the Healing Incantation, for many reasons. Now it was time to embrace its words.

"Okay, momma," he said, his face lighting up. Rapunzel had Flynn take his father's hand and she recited the song.

_Flower, Gleam and Glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine..._

They repeated it together and Rapunzel waited with held breath. _Oh, please let this work._

It seemed like forever, but seconds later, as Rapunzel pulled Flynn closer, Eugene stirred.

"Ra…punzel?" His voice was soft, confused. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling the two hands that held his.

"DADDY!" Flynn cried, scrambling up onto the bed. Eugene focused, finding his son barreling into him.

"Oh. Flynn." A smile appeared as he recognized his son and he realized he was _alive_. He looked over and found his wife, tears in her eyes.

"It was Gothel. She did things, transformed things. Flynn and his hair… it's more…" She was finding it hard to explain.

He squeezed her hand that he still held. "It's all right."

"I hate to interrupt, your majesties, but I don't think you want time to stay the way it is." Aaron materialized beside Rapunzel, hands behind his back.

"Eugene, Aaron. Aaron, Eugene. Aaron rescued me from the tower. Unfortunately, I was back there for a time." Rapunzel caught onto her husband's confused look and took action. "But, Aaron, how do we change back time?"

"Bring back what has been lost, and give back to what has been found new." Aaron didn't have to get much further in his few words.

No one had time to react. It was as if instantly the world changed. Everything went dark.


	18. Happily Forever After

The sounds of the market were clear in his head. He focused and the balcony railing was under his arms. He was standing. He quickly surveyed the kingdom and breathed in _. I've been here_.

He remembered a scream and his heart pulled him towards the doors. But no scream came as he threw them open. Rapunzel yawned from her position in bed, and with a glance, Eugene saw that Flynn was happily playing with the crown on the floor in his bedroom.

"Good morning," Rapunzel said, smiling. She slipped out of bed and was engulfed in a hug.

"That was a nightmare."

Flynn ran into the room, giggling and smiling. "I'M FIVE TODAY!" He cried, the past forgotten. He was an innocent child happy to have parents, a life, and a birthday. Innocent was right.

Eugene kissed Rapunzel and bent down to scoop Flynn into his arms. "Yes, yes you are."

A knock on the door revealed a messenger requesting the King and Queen's presence in the throne room. Someone had an urgent message for them.

Rapunzel nodded with no words and quickly dressed. Eugene headed for the throne room, Flynn still in his arms. "You get to hang out with the cooks for a few minutes. Is that okay?"

Flynn nodded and tugged, wanting down. He set his son down and he ran towards the kitchen, disappearing down the same hallway that still held the picture of Rapunzel's hopeful future - a son in her arms. And remarkably, she'd gotten that wish fulfilled - among other things.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel was walking towards him, her hair a mess, but her purple dress swishing along with her as she proceeded towards him.

He held out his hand and she took it, kissing him again. "Wonder who wants our business so early in the morning." They headed for the throne room, passing servants and messengers and other individuals of palace life. They finally entered the throne room to find one sole occupant: Aaron.

"Your majesties," he offered a bowed knee as they entered.

"Aaron." Rapunzel found it a little perplex. But then she had questions.

He held up a hand before she could even start. "It was an honor to serve you. But while you have many questions, and I hold many answers, this is not the time. Today is your son's fifth birthday. Celebrate it and enjoy it. Forget the past. I am but a passing stranger. You are back where there is a King and Queen, a royal prince, and a kingdom that knows of the long lost princess found and ruling happily. She will never return, I promise you that."

"You kindness and chivalry are accepted," Eugene said.

"A passing stranger," Aaron said once again, nodding to the ruling pair and he was quick to depart.

Eugene shrugged and Rapunzel sighed. "As long as we can be happy."

He hugged her and led her out of the room. "We have a birthday to celebrate, just as Aaron said."

"MOMMY! DADDY!" The squeal made them smile. Yes, it was time to celebrate a birthday.

* * *

The village, the KINGDOM, was abuzz. It was Prince Flynn's fifth birthday. Almost in like fashion to past-Princess Rapunzel's birthday celebration, every vendor was out with food, cupcakes, flags with the royal emblem on them, banners of flags, and the best part - dancing was afoot. It was a happy, glorious, joyous day. And Flynn was loving it.

"DADDY!" Flynn screamed happily, bouncing up and down.

"Wow, wow, let's not hurt daddy," Eugene cautioned, raising a hand to his son. Flynn was on his shoulders, squealing as he glanced at all the people, the children, the individuals that were all celebrating a wonderful pair of rulers, a prince that was another year older, and a wonderful life in the kingdom of Corona.

Rapunzel laughed and put a hand around her husband's waist. "Flynn, do you want to play with your friends?"

Flynn nodded vigorously as three of his boy friends ran up, shouting hello and happy birthday. Eugene set his son on the ground and he was off like a shooting star, running and playing and screaming with his amazing friends.

Eugene smiled, taking it all in. Eight years before, he hasn't imagined standing in the place he was at, watching as his son, the Prince of Corona, happily accepted the citizens of the kingdom like they were no different from him. Eight years before, he had not thought he would meet a young girl in a tower, the world outside that tower foreign and supposedly scary. But all that had changed. And now it was all a new dream come true.

"We've done right," Rapunzel said, leaning her head against his shoulder. The crowns were back in their room. They were just people, enjoying a day of celebration. Business would be back in full blown the next day. For now, they were two parents, happy with and for their son.

Eugene didn't have to answer to that. He dragged her into his arms and without a single thought of the past or the future, or even the present - he kissed her.

 _And all was well…_ Aaron thought as he watched two ordinary people lip-lock. He turned and walked down the bridge. _Onto making other miracles…._


End file.
